(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toy playing field and, more particularly, to a convertible item that can be convertibly folded into a playing field, such as a soccer field, hockey field, football field, and skateboard ramp.
(2) Description of Related Art
In sports, such as soccer, football, and hockey, the sporting events are typically played on a playing field. For children, the playing fields are often mimicked to allow for indoor and space convenient play. Thus, toy playing fields have been conceived that allow users to set up and play miniature toy sporting events. For example, foosball is a common sport in which user's play the game of table soccer on a miniature playing field.
As another example, some individuals play paper football. “Paper football (also called FIKI Football, Finger football, Chinese football, Biren football or Flick football) refers to a table-top game, loosely based on American football, in which a sheet of paper folded into a small triangle is slid back and forth across a table top by two opponents. This game is widely practiced, generally by boys of upper primary, middle school & high school age in the United States, as an informal recreation.” See Wikipedia, “Paper Football.” During game play, the players flick the paper football at the opponent's hands or raised fingers. Thus, game play in this aspect is largely limited to an imaginary playing field. While some actual miniature playing fields have been conceived, they are dedicated items that are preformed and bulky. Thus, aside from the imaginary playing fields, preformed items are difficult to transport and do not allow for multi-functionality.
In the skateboard realm, the playing field takes the shape of toy ramps. Such toy ramps have long been known in the art. However, as was the case above, the toy ramps are typically pre-formed and sold as hard, plastic ramps for use with a toy skateboard or bicycle. Again, the toy ramps are bulky and do not allow for easy transportation.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a convertible item that is portable and that can be easily folded into a playing field.